Chrono Ninja
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Near death, Naruto uses a jutsu that would kill both Madara and himself. But time froze and he was taken by a group of strange armored people. Waking up in the future, he was healed and sent back to fix the mistakes in his time with a few 'enhancements'


Chrono Ninja

Chapter 1: Prologue

-X-

"Speech"

'Thought'

-X-

(I Own Nothing)

-X

_There is no such thing as a singular fate, fate and destiny are but the choices we face in life. In the end, it all comes down to a choice and writher or not you step up to make it or just let others make it for you. -Written by J.B. 9/20/2011-_

_The way I see it, you either die a hero or live just long enough to watch yourself become the monster. -Unknown-_

__-X-

_People will say that in the end, they'll go out without a care or in a blaze of glory. But when it comes down to it, your never really prepared. You get a chilling sensation as your body lost feeling, your heart slows down, everything is peaceful, giving you what seems like all the time in the world to think back on things, to reflect on your past deeds._

Laying on what use to be a lush green meadow, a blonde haired, blue eyes, man gazed up at the blue sky with a soft look on his face, it would've seemed so peaceful... had it not been for the bloody pool of sticky crimson below him. his arm severed just above the elbow, his left eye half destroyed and leaking crimson.

"You Uzumaki's... always ruining my plans." a voice huffed out.

A man came limping out of the tree line, his face marred with four long gashes that bled profusely, his long black hair was sticky and covered in dirt.

The person managed to reach the downed blond, standing over him with a sneer, "Naruto Uzumaki..." he muttered out slowly, as if testing the name for the first time, even though he had cursed it for nearly two years, "The Legendary Gunryo-Kei (Warlord),"

Naruto's one good eye moved, looking at the person,. "Madara..." he spoke, his voice in a raspy whisper, "I may die today... but... with my death... your plans are finished..."

"Maybe so... but I will have my revenge for this, all those little friends of yours, I will not rest until they suffer a painful death."

Naruto, with all the strength he could muster, spit at the Uchiha, blood and saliva hitting the mans leg. "You are pathetic... Madara, just... like the... rest of your... kind. You will... never... make due on... your words."

The man's sneer grew, "Is that so? I'm immortal, I'm the one that's living, you are dying little fool."

Naruto smirked, "I'll... see you... in hell. Bigguban!"

Madara's eyes widened and he tried to escape as the ground beneath him glowed white, only, he was too slow and was vaporized as the earth below him erupted in a massive explosion.

Naruto had closed his eye, accepting his death with a smirk as he set off a suicide jutsu made to destroy everything around him. Only, he never felt the shock wave, nor the pain of being reduced to nothing.

"We found him," a voice said on what sounded like a radio, "And just in time too, another second and there would've been nothing left."

Naruto opened his eye and saw that everything was frozen, like time had stopped, even the massive explosion next to him had froze in place just before it would kill him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" that voice from before called out.

He looked over to the other side and saw a small group figures wearing strange armor that covered the entire body. It was almost like Samurai armor but closer to the body like ANBU while covering everything. Managing a weak nod as his vision began to darken, he soon felt strong, armored hands pick him up gently before beginning to move.

"Shit, he's all tore up, we should've got here sooner,"

"There's nothing we could've done, we couldn't interfere until now,"

Naruto faded in and out, catching only small parts of the conversation until he felt himself being lowered to the ground.

"Were losing him," a voice said while checking his pulse before beginning CPR.

-X-

Awakening, Naruto found himself laying on a medical bed and unable to move as his entire body felt numb.

"Ah. Mr. Uzumaki, I was told that you would be waking up,"

The bed began to raise, moving him until he was able to sit up without straining, allowing him to see that he was in a hi-tech hospital room that Tsunade would kill to have. The walls were white but made of metal and everything like the sinks and cabinets seemed to be made of chrome, just not as shiny and reflective.

But before he could really get a good look around, his attention was caught by the only other person in the room.

It was a woman. She was older than him and by the way she stood, seemed like she was a person use to making things happen. Wearing a long white doctors lab coat and pressed black pants, she studied him blankly with cool gray blue eyes while her black smooth hair was pulled into a single bun. But the most defining thing about her was her face, right above her eye was what seemed to be metal plates attached to her skin.

She must've know that he was looking at them, because she smirked, "Don't worry Mr. Uzumaki, this was early work. We've progressed much further in the art of Biowelding, no one would be able to tell now a days."

Although the word 'biowelding' was strange and new, he had priorities, "W-where... where am I?" he managed to ask, slurring a bit as his face seemed a bit numb.

"Ah... that's a very good question, but the answer is much more complex." the woman told him slowly, "My name is Gloria Westridge and you, Mr. Uzumaki, are in the Citadel, the final vanguard of my organization."

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

The woman was silent for a moment, "We brought you here for a reason... I will not lie to you, my origination needs your aid, just as you need ours... in time." She told him while walking over and sitting down on a small chair next to him.

"I don't understand,"

She nodded, "That's natural, everyone we recruit has the same reaction at first, but I must admit, we do not wish to recruit you into our organization. You are far too important to your time to vanish,"

He blinked, "My... time?"

"Yes, your time. My organization are watchers and regulators of the time stream, we watch to make sure history is never tampered with but every now and then, we are needed to fix a mistake in history that would completely destroy the time stream." Gloria explained to him, "One such event has happened for years and we are ashamed to admit that we've missed it until now, you were going to die in that explosion, resulting in the death of Madara but at the same time, ruining the time stream."

She stopped to see if he had anything to say but continued when he didn't speak, "You were not suppose to die Mr. Uzumaki, you living after your victory against Madara was one of the main points of that time that had to happen, yet it didn't."

"So... fate and destiny are real. I was destined to hold the Kyuubi and fight Madara" he muttered to himself, hating the feeling of being destined to do something.

She shook her head, "No, Madara Uchiha caused you to contain the Fox, his blind ambition forced you to fight him, it was not fate for this to happen to you, it was the choices both he and you made." the woman said in a soothing voice, "But let me get to the point, we are unable to find out what happened in your life to cause this, so we are going to help you as best we can and send you back in time. But once you arrive, we will be unable to help anymore, we can only watch and fix only a few smaller things, not an entire period of time."

-X-

Grunting and groaning in pain, Naruto grit his teeth and slammed the back of his head into the metal table he was on while listening to the high-pitched whirling on his left.

Above him, numerous metal robotic arms poked, prodded, and worked on his arm, 'Biowelding' a new arm to his newly healed stump.

Biowelding was a process of connecting metal to human flesh, bonding the two like it a metal worker could weld two pieces of metal together. But for this process, the nerves had to be alive and reactive, so no pain medication was given while each nerve was connected one by one. Even the muscles, bone, veins, and skin would be connected to the metal replacement.

The damn machines had been at it for hours, cutting away at his flesh, connecting his various nerves, veins or muscles to the replacement, although, when it was finished with one, a small needle inject something that would deaden in before moving on to the next.

But compared to the procedure they did on his damaged left eye, this shit was a cakewalk. His entire eye had to be removed and replaced with a bionic one that had to be custom made to match his other along with a few... special modifications.

Apparently, it was outfitted with various things to help him with his mission, mainly, a thing called the 'Cronostream Personnel Identifier Uplink,' which would point out someone important to the future or even pull up data on someone if he had any. It also had a Low Light Vision Scope, Thermal Radiation Sensor, and something called a High Speed Vision Augmenter, that would help him when traveling at high speeds. The final thing was a DNA lock, meaning that should someone try to take it and implant it into their own head, it would stop working altogether.

He grunted one last time and heard a robotic voice announce that the job was done, allowing him to relax as his arm once again felt completely numb. From what he was told, he would be in serious pain had it not been for the shots given after each nerve connection and after this, he was grateful for that.

"Now that the Biowelding procedure is complete, please rest up to prepare for your training, you have a lot of work ahead of you Mr. Uzumaki

-X-

By the time they were finished with his training in how to use his eye and arm, as well as many lengthy explanations on the features and mechanics, Naruto was pretty sure that he could qualify as a master engineer back home, as all the machines and parts he had to learn about surpassed those of his time.

His arm was covered in a biological material that acted and felt like real flesh, hiding his metallic limb. But at the same time, it had a small place where it would separate to show a hidden keypad and screen that could be used to check and regulate his... enhancements.

He needed to use that to change the functions of his eye and he also found that they had injected him with some artificial blood filled with Nanomachines. His computer, an 'Armtek Personal Assistant' could also regulate the Nanites, having them help stop bleeding or even numb pain.

But aside from the computer, his arm was armed with a Chakra Force Cannon, a weapon based on the one made by Orochimaru during the Chunin exams but perfected by these people as not to waste chakra and even be controlled so that it didn't just fire off a large blast that would destroy a large area.

-X-

After the weeks of surgery and the recovery that followed, the training in moving his arm and eye, then all the extra training he needed in maintaining them, Naruto found himself standing in a liquid ball that served as a portal through time.

He had all he needed, or so they said. His time was so full of chaos and death due to it being the age of ninja that having the advanced technology of his arm and eye would easly be explained as a top secret village project of some sort. He also learned from Westridge that her researchers had been combing through the timeline and learned that no matter what he did in the years approaching the battle with Madara, he would be hunted by the man and would fight.

That gave him both a good and bad feeling, good because he could do whatever he wanted but bad because no matter what, he would be hunted down by a insane Uchiha hellbent on controlling the world.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, we've done all we can to help insure the future," Gloria Westridge said from outside the portal, "It's all in your hands now, god speed."

The portal pulsed once and in a bright white flash, Naruto was gone, leaving Gloria Westridge standing in the room with the team of technicians operating the machine.

"Ma'am, was it wise to send him back knowing about us?" One technician asked, "Him knowing about the future could drastically alter something."

Gloria smirked, "He had to know about this, about us... it is the never ending cycle. Without him we will not exist, for he is our beginning, the true Father of Time."

"So you mean?"

She nodded, "It is his work that will create time-travel, he will create us, the Organization and in return we travel back and in a sense, create him. The never ending cycle...

_To be continued..._

-x-

Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
